Cooking With Disco Bear
Cooking With Disco Bear is the 18th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the Season 2 premiere. In this episode, Disco Bear teaches Uncle Fuzzy how to cook. This also introduces 2 new characters to help kick off the 2nd season of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style, Pepperoni Bear who is Disco Bear's culinary brother and Novelty the 5 star chef beaver. This episode also adds more Hawaiian theme into the pages of the title and the Character Pop ups. Cast Starring: * Disco Bear * Uncle Fuzzy * Pepperoni Bear (debut) * Novelty (debut) Featuring: * Pop & Cub * Giggles * Flaky * PePe * Petunia Appearances: * Mime * The Mole * Kimimeeky * Jay Jay * Generic Tree Friends Plot Uncle Fuzzy is trying to cook some chicken for dinner. However, his cooking makes Pop and Cub throw up due to Uncle Fuzzy leaving some parts of the chicken uncooked. Pop suggests that Uncle Fuzzy take cooking lessons. Uncle Fuzzy sees Disco Bear cooking at his beach house. He cooks like a pro. Disco Bear sees Uncle Fuzzy and tells him to take cooking classes that he is teaching. Uncle Fuzzy signs up and a few days later Uncle Fuzzy heads to the community center in Maui. Giggles takes Uncle Fuzzy to the area where Disco Bear is teaching cooking class. He is joined by PePe, Flaky, and Petunia as well as some Generic Tree Friends. Disco Bear introduces the class to his brother Pepperoni Bear and Novelty the 5 star chef in Maui. The first lesson is how to cook a roast. PePe is paired with Uncle Fuzzy while Petunia is paired with Flaky. Uncle Fuzzy accidentally knocks over some beef stock right into PePe's special undergarments which swell up and smells like beef. PePe sees his special undergarments now full of stock. He goes to the bathroom and changes his special undergarments and washes his rear. He puts clean special undergarments on him. Uncle Fuzzy slips on the stock and hits his head on a table leg. PePe returns and picks up Uncle Fuzzy. Mime walks over and slips on the stock to his death by his head cracked into the wall. Meanwhile The Mole a janitor, mops up the mess Uncle Fuzzy made and takes Mime's corpse out. Uncle Fuzzy needs better attention. Later, Uncle Fuzzy invites PePe to dinner at his place in Honolulu and it is Pop's turn to cook. Cub greets PePe at the door. PePe picks up Cub and places him in his special undergarments to please him after an embarrassing day at cooking class. Pop makes a pasta bake and Cub gets out of PePe's special undergarments so that he can eat. The timer goes off startling PePe causing him to wet his special undergarments. He blushes and heads to the bathroom and puts on clean special undergarments and heads over to dine. The next day, Disco Bear teaches his cooking class how to make ham. Uncle Fuzzy focuses on glazing the ham with Pineapple slices PePe cut for him. Disco Bear grades Uncle Fuzzy's cooking better than the day before. Petunia's ham has made Pepperoni Bear throw up. Uncle Fuzzy seems to be getting the hang of it. A few days later, Disco Bear teaches everyone how to make a cake. PePe tries to make the cake with his new partner Petunia but he falls into the batter and dies. Uncle Fuzzy and his new partner Flaky read the directions and the cake turns out to be the best. Jay Jay and Kimimeeky's cake had some bad lumps in it. The weeks go by and Uncle Fuzzy's cooking improves. Then comes the final exam, the chicken. Uncle Fuzzy gets the seasoning out and seasons the chicken. He bakes it and it turns out great. Uncle Fuzzy gets his diploma from Disco Bear. Later that night, Uncle Fuzzy makes pizza and he got it right. He feasts with Pop anc Cub ending the episode. Moral: "Always take your time when you eat!" Deaths * Mime slips on some beef stock Uncle Fuzzy knocked over into the wall cracking his head. * PePe falls into cake batter and is shredded. Injuries * Uncle Fuzzy gets a bump on his head when he hits a table leg. * Pepperoni Bear throws up after eating Petunia's ham. Destruction * PePe's special undergarments swells up twice. * PePe's special undergarments is reduced to shreds when he is blended into the cake. Trivia * This episode has PePe's special undergarments get wet twice, once with beef stock and once with his own urine. * The gag of Cub in PePe's special undergarments comes back in this episode. * This is the first time PePe dies. He will come back to life in the next episode as this is the last episode with a vest less PePe. * The community center has been remodeled in this episode. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes